Tales to Give You Goosebumps
''Tales to Give You Goosebumps ''is a series of six books that contain ten scary stories in each book. Making a grand total of sixty tales in total. 'Books' *Tales to Give You Goosebumps, featuring ten various stories. *More Tales to Give You Goosebumps, featuring ten various stories. *Even More Tales to Give You Goosebumps, featuring ten Summer themed stories. *Still More Tales to Give You Goosebumps, featuring ten Halloween themed stories. *More and More Tales to Give You Goosebumps, featuring ten various stories *More and More and More tales to Give You Goosebumps, featuring ten Christmas themed stories. Stories Tales to Give You goosebumps: *The House of No Return *Teachers Pet *Strained Peas *Strangers In The Woods *Good Friends *How I Won My Bat *Mr. Teddy *Click *Broken Dolls *A Vampire in the Neighborhood More Tales to Give You Goosebumps: ''' *The Werewolf's first night *P.S. Don't Write Back *Something Fishy *You Gotta Believe Me! *Suckers! *Dr. Horror's House of Video *The Cat's Tale *Shell Shocker *Poison Ivy *The Spirit of the Harvest Moon '''Even More Tales to Give You Goosebumps *The Chalk Closet *Home Sweet Home *Don't Wake Mummy *I'm Telling! *The Haunted House Game *Change for the Strange *Perfect School *For The Birds *Aliens in the Garden *Thumbprint of Doom Still More Tales To Give You Goosebumps: ' *Pumpkin Juice *Attack of the Tattoo *The Wish *An Old Story *The Scarecrow *Awesome Ants *Please Don't Feed The Bears *The Goblin's Glare *Bats About Bats *Space-Suit Snatcher '''More and More Tales to Give You Goosebumps: ' *The Haunted Guitar *Tune In Tomorrow *Live Bait *Something Strange About Marci *The Ghost Sitter *Fun With Spelling *Matt's Lunchbox *Stuck in 1957 *Mirror Mirror on the Wall *What's Cooking? 'More and More and More Tales to Give You Goosebumps: ' *Don't Sit on the Gronk *Nutcracker Nightmare *Ice Vampire *A Holly Jolly Holiday *Why I Hate Jack Frost *Marshmallow Surprise *Monster on the Ice *The Double-Dip Horror *Santa's Helpers *Attack of the Christmas Present Trivia *Curly the Skeleton was featured on the covers of five of the six books *A hardcover book was published called 30 Tales to Give You Goosebumps, which had the first three books, Tales to Give You Goosebumps, More Tales to Give You Goosebumps, and Even More Tales to Give You Goosebumps all combined into one book. *On every book with the word '''and in its title, in place of it was an ampersand symbol, &, so it appeared as More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps. *30 tales to give you Goosebumps uses a slightly modified version of the original Tales to Give you Goosebumps book. It also is the only one to lack Curly anywhere on it. *Several stories were made into episodes, such as An Old Story, about two boys who eat cursed prunes and turn old, The Perfect School, a story about a boarding school that turns kids into robots, The Haunted House Game, about two kids who find a haunted board game in an abandoned house, The House of No Return, a story of three kids who make a kid go in a haunted house for initiation and wind up stuck inside themselves, Strained Peas, about a boy who finds his little sister is an evil monster, and Awesome Ants, a story about giant ants that escape from an ant farm and take over the world. And a few others too! *The first three books were reprinted with contemporary covers, but the last three were never reprinted and exist only in first editions. All of the books in the series, including the 30 Tales to Give You Goosebumps hardcover anthology are now out of print. *All of the books were published with different theme colors and a subtitle, marked Special Edition #, and then it would give the number of the edition. Category:Books Category:Books by R.L. Stine